leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Akali/History
Previous Splash Art North America= Akali OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Akali Akali StingerSkin old.jpg|1st Stinger Akali Akali StingerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Stinger Akali Akali CrimsonSkin old.jpg|1st Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin old2.jpg|2nd Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin old3.jpg|3rd Crimson Akali Akali All-StarSkin old.jpg|1st All-Star Akali Akali NurseSkin old.jpg|1st Nurse Akali Akali BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1st Blood Moon Akali Akali SilverfangSkin old.jpg|1st Silverfang Akali |-|China= Akali OriginalSkin Ch.jpg.jpg|Classic Akali Akali CrimsonSkin Ch.jpg|1st Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin Ch2.jpg|2nd Crimson Akali Akali StingerSkin Ch.jpg|Stinger Akali Akali All-StarSkin Ch.jpg|All-Star Akali Akali NurseSkin Ch.jpg|Nurse Akali Akali BloodMoonSkin Ch.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Akali SilverfangSkin Ch.jpg|Silverfang Akali ** Energy refund increased to 40 at all ranks from . * ** Dash speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ;V5.10 * ** Gives 50% less pass-through distance versus targets marked by . ** Minimum pass-through distance reduced to 100 from 150. ** Maximum pass-through distance reduced to 200 from 250. ;V5.9 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** New particle effects indicating its range (for all skins except Headhunter) visible to everyone. * ** Leaves Akali 150-250 units on the far side of her target. *** The strike through distance increases the closer the target is from Akali on cast. ricklessabandon explaining the new effect of Akali's R ;V5.2 * ** Activation of 's secondary damage. * ** Range reduced to 700 from 800. ** Shadow Dance stacks not visible to other champions. ;V4.18 * ** Grants % bonus movement speed that rapidly decays over 1 second each time Akali enters stealth. ** Armor and magic resistance while inside. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, All-Star, Blood Moon, Crimson, Nurse, Silverfang, and Stinger. ;V4.16 * General ** Updated splash artwork ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V4.2 * ** Number of stacks visible in buff bar again. ;V3.7 * ** Grants vision in casting area. * ** Essence of Shadow charge time reduced to seconds from . ;V3.5 (Balance Updates) * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Mark detonation damage AP ratio increased to from * ** Essence of Shadow charge rate increased to seconds from . ;V3.5 * ** Akali is immediately concealed/revealed upon entering/leaving the area of effect. ** Akali is immediately concealed when casting directly on herself. ** Akali is revealed upon casting a spell or beginning an attack rather than upon dealing damage. ** Delay on re-concealment increased by seconds. ;V3.02 * ** *** Triggers immediately instead of requiring AP}}. *** Base damage bonus reduced to 6% from 8. ** *** Triggers immediately instead of requiring bonus AD}}. *** Base Spell Vamp bonus reduced to 6% from 8. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Not returning the correct amount energy when target dies from 's magic damage. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Tooltip states the correct energy return amount. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Energy cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Activates 's secondary damage. ;V1.0.0.138 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from ** Base health increased to 530 from 510. * ** Recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching maximum charges. * ** Not scoring assists properly. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Spell Vamp gained upon obtaining 10 bonus AD reduced to 8% from 10. ** Additional Spell Vamp reduced to from 1 per 5. ** Initial bonus magic damage upon obtaining 20 AP reduced to 8% from 10. ** Additional bonus magic damage reduced to from 1 per 5. * ** Projectile and activation base damage each reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * Akali getting stuck during dash animation. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Cooldown before next charge and current ones is shown in the same buff. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Akali will attempt to immediately attack champions upon arriving. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Adjusted to trigger at bonus AD}} and AP}} to account for rounding. ;V1.0.0.111 * Updated ability tooltips * ** Sound effect persisting after target death. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Bonus damage to towers. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Shadow Dance sometimes dealing damage even if interrupted by a displacement. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Mark application blocked by . ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Essence of Shadow charge time reduced by cooldown reduction, but not while having maximum charges. ;V1.0.0.100 * General ** Updated ability tooltips * ** Display error with Twin Disciplines and death recap. * ** Casting while rooted. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Spell Vamp increased to from 1 per 10. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Gain Essence of Shadow charges on Champion kills and assists. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Grants additional magic resistance equal to the armor value. ** Duration increased to 8 seconds at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Basic attack timing. * ** Breaking stealth when using a potion while in Twilight Shroud. ;V1.0.0.87 * General ** Adjusted Akali's hit timing to be more accurate. * ** Mark of the Assassin proccing even if missed or dodged. * ** Crescent Slash applying excess Spell Vamp. * ** Twin Disciplines failed to count AP and AD gained through buffs such as Improved , , or . ** Twin Disciplines Spell Vamp ratio increased to from 5. *** In total, Akali will apply more Spell Vamp from single target abilities and less from . * ** Using it to get out of disables. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Stealth is removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. ;V1.0.0.85 * Added ** - *** Upon obtaining Akali gains 10% Spell Vamp, increasing by gained thereafter. This does not include base damage. *** Upon obtaining Akali's attacks deal 10% bonus magic damage, increasing by gained thereafter. ** - *** Akali throws a spinning kama at a target enemy to deal magic damage and mark the target for 6 seconds. Akali's melee attacks against a marked target will trigger and consume the mark to cause additional damage and restore energy. ** - *** Akali throws down a cover of smoke. While inside the area, Akali gains armor and becomes stealthed. Attacking or using abilities will briefly reveal her. Enemies inside the smoke have their movement speed reduced. ** - *** Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing damage based on her attack damage and ability power. ** - *** Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target, dealing damage and consuming an Essence of Shadow charge. Akali recharges Essence of Shadow charges periodically, up to 3 stacks. }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Akali